Season 4 Spells
Alex Tells The World-''' Edgebonoutoosis- Duplicates a person 'Alex Gives Up-' Garbage man, dumpster land, giving a hand to the trash can- Takes out the trash 'Journey To The Center of Mason-' Proton, Neutron Get Gone '''- '''Shrinks something Proton Neutron Back to one - Brings something back to regular size 'Three Maxes and a Little Lady-' Morpheus Morpharium More Fish Please (object or person) - Turns the spell caster into the object or person named in the spell Here's the brass tracks, turn this girl into Max - Turns a girl into Max, but due to the previous mutation spell, it had no effect. 'Daddy's Little Girl-' Fly swat now rot - Makes hands and feet move rapidly 'Everything's Rosie For Justin-' This that copycat- Makes the person casted on copy the spellcaster Not this nor that no more copycat- Reverses the Copycat Spell 'Dancing With Angels- ' Key Largo, Key West, Keychain- Turns the object into a key chain 'Wizards Vs. Angels-' Sobbing cries change turn these girls into older guys. — turns girls into elderly men. Fruity Patutti — turns people into fruit. Rip torn. Rip Taylor. Rip bag - Rips a Bag from the bottom. Without wand or robes, make this angel slow—Slows downs angels. 'Zeke Finds Out-' Chancy meat, schmancy treat, fancy feet is now complete- Separates legs from body Tick tock, time was stopped, bang the gong, time moves on - Resumes time from unnamed time freezing spell This is no longer cute put his voice on mute- Mutes the person 'Magic Unmasked-' Lucha Ba Boom- Makes someone a good wrestler Lucha Ba Boom, but stronger- Makes someone a better wrestler than the Lucha Ba Boom spell Lucha Ba Boom, Muy Macho's doomed- Makes someone a strong enough wrestler to defeat Muy Macho Wizards have an ability to show flashbacks to other people. 'Meet the Werewolves-' Eatza Eatza magic pizza, change them back from head to feetsa - Turns someone back into their age when someone eats the pizza with the spell on. Put my stomach in a good mood, make this taste like kid food. - Turns someone into toddlers when someone eats something enchanted by the spell Yummy cookies bring lots of cheers, gobble them up and add some years - Turns someone into teenagers when someone eats the cookies that were enchanted Give us hair and fur and big old teeth for sure - Turns a person/people into a werewolf/werewolves. 'Misfortune at the Beach-' Vice versa (Name) and (Name) reverse-a - Causes the people named in the spell to switch locations Fix the fan, make it right, make it blow with all its might. - Causes a fan to blow with full power 'Justin's Back In-' H2 Russo- Puts a Russo in the Waterfall of Wikkenberry Rock,rock,until you drop-Turns someone into a statue 'Alex The Puppetmaster-' Turn this clever spellcaster into (Name) the puppetmaster - Turns someone into a marrionnete Build a stage to earn a hefty wage - Builds a stage (Family/Person's Name) and (Family/Person's Name) clean the slate, meet again and change your fate- Causes the people/person to forget meeting the other person/people. 'Wizards of Apartment 13B-' Fanshee schmancy get rid of the banshees - Gets rid of screaming banshees '''Who Will Be The Family Wizard Transportium, nextorbitorium Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi Dehydratus Lougaines, Apus Escapus Cashemerus Appearus Giggly wiggly, get out of the jiggly Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that griffin Its too late to save this play but make this fairy go away Posters, posters that didn't squeal at all, zip it up and stay on this wall Proton, neutron, get gone Proton, neutron, back to one Gialsjay Timesday Levitatus liatus Gothru, mothru Threemetris Movetris I hereby confer full wizardship on Justin Vincenzo Peppe Russo I decree that Alex Russo is officially the Russo family wizard I confer full wizardry on? Justin Vincenzo Peppe Russo Category:Spells